Shizuru's Gift
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Since today's Shizuru's Birthday, I decided to do this for her with a certain blonde.


**A/N: This is kind of a one shot story for Shizuru and Haruka. **

At Fuka High, Haruka was doing her round about patroling through the halls, making sure no one was vandalizing anything or cutting class. After twenty to thirty minutes of making sure no one was in the hallways during class time, she decided to walk back to the Student Council Room.

However, Haruka failed to notice a figure covered by the shadows swiftly run behind the blonde loud mouth. Before Haruka could react to this, she felt a huge amount of pain hit her head hat made her pass out in the middle of the hallway. The shadowy figure hovered above Haruka and smiled.

"Mission one: Complete."

In the female dorms, Shizuru was watching TV while drinking tea. Today was December 19. Shizuru's Birthday. Mai, and her friends celebrated Shizuru's B-day by throwing her a party which she didn't mind. She was quite grateful and happy that Natsuki's friends came over and celebrated, but for some reason, it felt like she was missing something.

The crimson eyed teen didn't know what it was and she sadly sighed. "I wish I knew what was missing on my Birthday. I mean, I have all of the things I want and need, but it just feels like I'm missing something, but what? I don't know what." Her outward thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on her door. "Ara? Who's there?"

"Open the door and find out," The female voice said as Shizuru opened the door and saw Leah with a plain look on her face.

"Oh, hello, Leah-kun. What brings you to my dorm?" Shizuru asked with a smile on her face.

"Hey. I just wanted to say 'Happy Birthday' and give you this manga of, you know. The DVD's you wanted... ," Leah said giving Shizuru a few DVD's of Shoujo-ai anime shows.

"Ara, ara. Ookini, Leah-kun.... But, uh, what's in the box over there?" Shizuru wondered looking at the big dark purple and red colored box that was behind Leah.

"Oh, this? It's for you, too."

"Really?"

"But I don't want you to open it until you see me leave the dorms. I gotta go and help my folks with some holiday stuff."

"Well, okay, but why not open it until after you leave?" Shizuru wondered as Leah smiled a tooth grin.

"You'll find out when you open it when I leave," She said with her hands in her pockets, "Well, I gotta go. Happy Birthday. And Happy Holidays."

"Thank you. And Happy Holidays to you, too," Shizuru said waving to Leah as she pulled the heavy package in her dorm room, 'Wow. This is heavy. I wonder what Leah-kun gave me?'

Five minutes went by as she saw Leah walk away from the female dorms.

"Well, she's gone. But I still don't get why she had to leave, though," Shizuru thought aloud unwrapping the huge gift and pulling the lid off of it.

When she looked inside of it, she saw a tied up, gagged, and fully naked Haruka Suzushiro trying to struggle free with a fearful look at what she saw. Shizuru smiled at this as Haruka saw Shizuru's red eyes glisten in joy and drool running down her mouth.

"Ara, ara."

'Uh-oh.'

And for the rest of the night, all of the girls heard yells, screams, and giggles from within Shizuru's dorm room.

**END!!**

**Okame:**

**Shizuru: (hugging Inyunaruto365) Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you sooooo much for my gift!!**

**Inyunaruto365: Don't mention it. Itt's my first fic for your B-day and I wanted to do something that no one thought of doing yet. Speaking of that, I wonder how Haruka took it after the screaming died down?**

**Haruka: (laying numbly on the floor) I'm going to.... kick... your... ask..**

**Inyunaruto365: I think you mean 'ass', Haruka.**

**Haruka: Whatever! As soon as I get the feeling back in my legs, then I'm gonna do that to you!!**

**Inyunaruto365: Heh. Good luck trying to stand up for the next few days.**

**Shizuru: You might want to make that months.**

**Inyunaruto365: Yeah. That, too. Well, see you guys later. Oh, and Happy B-day, Shizuru.**

**Shizuru: (smiles) Ookini, Inyunaruto365-kun.**


End file.
